Captive
by Vexzor
Summary: Tris gets captured by Erudite and Dauntless during the attack on Abnegation. What will happen to her when they find out she is 100% divergent? Is she smart enough to escape her captors? Or will she die a painful death in the hands of her enemies?


**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Divergent story / series or any of it's canon characters.

 **Edited:** 9/17

* * *

Introduction

Everything had gone wrong. So very wrong, in those short few minutes.

 **BANG**

Eric was down on the ground and clutching his ankle, groaning in pain as he tried to get up. Four quickly took care of Max with a sudden hit to his temple. However, he didn't put enough force into it, and Max remained conscious. Clutching his head where Four had struck, Max looked up at him with a furious expression, and went to reach for his rifle. Four, noticing this, grabbed Tris' arm and turned her around to run.

"Quick! Let's go!" He shouted, as he pushed Tris down the closest alley, and out of the reach of any bullets that Max might fire.

They hurried quickly as they possibly could, dodging drones by going back into their brainless persona to blend in. It was really difficult trying to stay so stoned faced when someone is probably hunting you, and you don't know where they are. Max and Eric could be watching them right now, and they couldn't respond because the drones would attack.

As they walked, they took notice that all the drones were herding the Abnegation citizens back to where the two leaders were. And as they kept walking they noticed that the drones were starting to lessen the farther they moved.

After awhile they finally reached the outskirts of Abnegation, but they felt that something was wrong.

"No one is down here. All the other drones are not in this area either. If we're caught that means they'll know that we are not under the serum, and we'll be a target for the drones." Tris explained as she took in the empty division that they were currently standing in.

"We can't go back where they are though. Max and Eric know we are not under the effect of the serum, so going back would be suicide." Four warned her.

"Well we can't stay here either, we're sitting ducks." She argued as she kept alert to their surroundings, but nothing out of the ordinary caught her eye.

Walking a bit further, they stopped just outside of an alleyway for cover.

"Max or Eric could have already radioed into Erudite and told them the situation. If Jeanine is controlling the drones, then they may be already looking for us." Tris said as they took a quick breather. "If that's the case. What do we do now? We have to find my parents."

"We'll find them. We just have to be smart about it." Was his reply, before they continued on. However, they didn't get very far when gun shots rang out.

* * *

Max slowly got up from the ground, and went to help Eric. His head was throbbing where Four had struck him, and it pissed him off.

Looking down at Eric's foot, Max cringed at how bad it looked. Bringing his communicator up to his lips, he called Erudite.

"Erudite, this is Max. We have a leader down who is bleeding profusely. We need someone to come down here and take him back to Erudite for treatment. I repeat we need medical assistance at Abnegation, we have a leader down, bleeding excessively." Max quickly explained, before turning to Eric and making him lay down.

"I didn't know you knew big words, Max." Was Eric's mumbled a jab at his fellow leader.

"Keep talking like that, and I'll leave your ass here to bleed out." Max cautioned him, as he bent down and held pressure to Eric's foot when he laid back on the ground.

"I swear, I'm going to kill Four the next time I see him." Eric grumbled and hissed through his pain.

"Don't you mean Tris and Four? She's the one who shot you after all." Max questioned. He knew that there were history behind Four and Eric, and knew that it was more out of jealousy and hurt pride than anything else. But the fact that he disregarded Tris for shooting him in the foot made Max confused. He was pissed at Four for hitting him over the head with the butt of his gun, so why wasn't Eric upset with Tris?

"Our mission was to bring her back alive. It doesn't matter if I kill her or not." Was all Eric said, as he began to think of ways to separate the two divergents to capture them.

"I know what the mission is, I just didn't know if you had any brain damage or not." Came Max's sassy reply, and made Eric hiss again as he applied more pressure to his foot. "The real question here is how do we trap two divergents alive, without getting a bullet in our heads."

"Call Jeanine. I have a plan." Eric said and went on to discuss the plan with Max.

* * *

Everything had been going good until they were suddenly surrounded by drones, who were opening fire at them.

"TRIS! THIS WAY!" Tobias shouted at her and ran back towards the way they were running from. But they had to be careful because if they weren't paying attention, the drones could herd them back to Eric and Max, and it would be game over for both of them.

"Wait! We can't go that way, we'll be going right for them!" Tris shouted back and tried to think of ways to keep going in the direction they were going before the drones blocked them. They ducked behind a wall for a moment to get an idea of where they were going to head next.

"We have no choice. We have to go back." Tobias insisted. " If we stay here or go back to the outskirts, they'll kill us on spot. If we head back this way a little, we could hide out and maybe have a chance."

"I'll follow you." Came Tris' response and both made up their minds before running down another alley way, back to where Max and Eric were.

They ran and zig-zagged up and down alleyways until they got to a house that was previously searched by the drones. All of the Abnegation were outside of their houses now, so they could hide away in one for the time being and think of a better plan on how to get out.

"In here." Tobias opened the door wider and they both entered the house, guns up and ready for any confrontation.

They cleared the main floor, but haven't went to the second floor yet. Four suggested that they block the doorway so no one could get in from the outside while they were upstairs. Tris, however, had another idea.

"Leave the door open, and don't move anything around." She said and looked around for a brief second, taking in her surroundings.

"Why? It'd give us time to get out from upstairs because we'll hear the banging of the door." He explained, and he was correct.

"We need to buy some time. Look around outside, all the doors are standing wide open. The drones didn't shut them when they came out, so if they see a door that has been closed, they'll automatically know where we are. It'd be more difficult to find us if they had to go to each house one by one and find us. We could always barricade ourselves upstairs to buy us some time as well. Besides, if they know we are in a certain house, it wouldn't be difficult for the drones to surround the house we are in, and keep us from escaping." Tris went on to explain.

"...Alright." Was all he said before rushing up the stairs.

* * *

Busting out of the door, they fled down another alley. They had a plan this time. The short five minutes they had to plan this out, also gave them a quick breather to carry on. The plan was to find where the Dauntless Traitors are keeping the Abnegation citizens, and see if they have Tris' parents. If so they'd work out another plan to save them, but if they were not there, they'd get to the outskirts as fast as they could and take the train to Amity. However, they only had limited time for the train, and if they were delayed by just a second, then they wouldn't make it.

"Lets climb up and get a better view." Tris whispered to Tobias, afraid of giving away their location and paranoid that someone was watching them.

"You go first, and I'll keep watch until you're up there. Be careful." Was his reply as he looked around, as she climbed up to the closest rooftop.

Tobias watched her as she silently climbed to the roof of the house. It made him anxious, afraid of her falling. But when she made it over the ledge, his nerves calmed. Glancing around a second time he started to make his way up to the roof as well, but not without a lot of anxiety.

Once they were settled on the roof, they crouched and made their way over to the opposite ledge to see if they could get a good view of where everyone was. And when they approached the edge they realized that they were much closer than it seemed.

About fifty yards from their location, the Abnegation citizens were lined up and being evaluated. It didn't look bad yet, but Tris had a bad feeling about everything.

"Do you think we could get closer? I can't see if my parents are there or not." Tris questioned, and looked to Tobias for his answer.

"We could try. But first sign of danger, we run. Got it?" Tobias said, and motioned for her to go back and climb down.

When they were back on solid ground, they began making their way closer to where the Abnegation citizens were being kept. Sticking close to the shadows of the buildings helped with their cover, since it was still the morning hours the shadows were a dark contrast in some of the alleys.

When they finally made it close enough to the citizens, Tris quickly scanned them for her parents. And after a few moments, came up with nothing.

"I- I don't see them anywhere. Do you think they may have taken them somewhere else?" She asked and looked around for any sign of Max or Eric.

"I'm sorry Tris, but we need to go. The plan was, if they were here we'd stay and help get them to safety, but if not then we go to Amity." Was his blunt answer, and he grabbed her shoulder and pulled her back into the shadows. "If we don't hurry now, we'll miss the train."

"But wait! What if they are here and are just in another place!? I need to know for sure!" She silently protested.

"Tris, it's too risky. We need to leave now." He ordered, and kept pushing her back.

When they both turned around, they came face to face with five drones, who had them at gun point. Fear and shock radiated under both of the divergent's skin. Slowly and steady Tris and Four backed up, and almost as if they read each other's mind, they turned and bolted in the other direction.

However, they were not fast enough.

 **POW**

It was like time stood still as she watched Tobias go down. When she bent down next to him to see if he was okay, he looked up at her and shouted for her to run. Feeling tears running down her cheeks, she shook her head. She knew that she would never forgive herself for leaving him behind, and was determined to stay with him.

"TRIS! YOU GOT TO GO NOW!" He yelled at her to get away. "If they catch you, no one will be safe. Please, Tris!" Tobias begged her to leave and hide.

"No." Tris shot back with anger. She'd never leave the one she loved, and she'd die fighting if that's what it took to keep them together.

"TRIS PLEASE! Think of all the other people who need you. Your mother, father, brother, and the Abnegation citizens. They need you more than me, please run." He begged.

She tried holding in her sobs, and got to her feet and ran blindly out of the alley and into the street. She kept running as fast as she could with her gun clutched to her torso as if it was a safety blanket. When Tris was about to turn and run down another alley, Max stepped out of the shadows and stood in her way; his rifle pointed right at her.

He watched as she skidded to a stop and clutched her own gun tighter, wary of what he was going to do.

"Easy, Tris. Put down your weapon, and come with me. Everything will be fine, if you cooperate and submit we won't have reason to hurt you." Max tried to reason with her. He noticed the tears, and took the gun shot he heard earlier as a sign that Four was down.

The gun in her hands was shaking, and it made him nervous because she couldn't be controlled since she was a divergent. And he was right to fear her.

Because in that brief moment, anger got the better of her, and she drew her gun up at lightning speed and pointed it at him. Anger and rage shone in her eyes as she locked onto him; her finger over the trigger.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't pull this trigger. You've hurt innocent people just because a scared little bitch told you that divergents will over throw everything, and destroy the faction system. Lies! She just wants to have power over everyone including you, and you openly gave it to her. Killing for no reason but for pleasure is sick! I thought being dauntless was to protect people from others like her. But apparently I was wrong. You are just as bad, and I almost regret dropping my blood into your factions bowl. When the factions are destroyed by everyone except the divergent, I hope you realized that you were stupid by following her like a sheep. Do you get off when you openly do her will like a lowly mutt?" She spat at him as though he was a disgusting creature.

She watched as anger came over his face, but he kept calm. He needed to be calm, to be level headed. He wasn't going to admit it out loud, but he was afraid of her. And that fact pissed him off. Divergents will challenge and change the faction system, and if they are not stopped they'll destroy everything that was achieved thus far. But he wasn't going to let that happen. No, she was just a little girl who needed to be put in her place. However, that place would have to wait, since Jeanine was going to test her to see just how Divergent she really is.

"Tris. Put the gun down. I wont tell you again." Max warned and looked her dead in the eyes. "If you refuse to put the gun down, I'll have no choice but to use force."

Knowing she didn't have any way out of this situation, she slowly bent down and laid her gun on the ground, before she slowly stood up and put her hands up in surrender. Even though she was mad, she couldn't find it within herself to shoot him. That and if she surrendered, there was a chance that maybe Four would be alright, and that she could escape and find him afterwards. And that possibility is why she didn't want to risk her life.

"Atta girl." Max solemnly praised her, and slowly took some steps to get between her and her discarded rifle.

Tears kept falling down her cheeks as she continued to sob, and her frame was slightly shaking with each breath she took. It made Max feel a little guilty, but it was his job to protect the city, and if she was a threat, then he'd be a hundred percent okay with putting a bullet between her eyes.

"Alright, Tris. Lets get you to-" He was cut off as a dark form ran from an alley with a raised weapon that was pointed in their direction.

Max quickly brought up his own rifle and pointed in the attacker's direction before yelling. "DROP YOUR WEAPON!"

However, the attacker quickly shot three times before he tried to duck out of the way. BANG! BANG! POW!

The attacker probably thought he was in the clear. However, Max wasn't a leader for nothing, and the one shot he took the man went down. It was a factionless man. Max was a bit put off by the fact that a factionless man had a gun. How did he even get the gun, is what Max was more concerned about, but he huffed before he started complaining.

"Stupid shit heads trying to kill me off. You'd think they'd be smart about going up against a leader. More like being suicidal if you ask me." Max ranted, before he turned around to get Tris, to lead her back to the trucks.

"Alright, now lets get you to-" Upon turning to face her, he froze and some color left his face.

Tris stood there stock still, blood covered her torso as she stared at nothing in shock. Max regaining his movements reached out for her as she started to tilt. A cough rang out as she tried to inhale, blood caught in the corner of her mouth as she tried to breathe.

Grabbing her shoulders, Max tried his best to get her to the ground without causing any more damage than what was already caused.

"Erudite, this is Max! We have a solider down in critical condition! We need medical assistance immediately! I repeat, solider in critical condition, we need assistance immediately!" He was yelling though his communicator at the Erudites on the other side. He couldn't let his only chance at winning Jeanine's favor by one freak accident. He needed Tris alive, or his ass was fried.

Tris had tried to stay awake as long as she could, but she couldn't breathe with the blood in her lungs. The more she coughed the worse it hurt, and the last thing she heard was Max screaming into his communicator for help, as he tried to press down on her wounds.

Then all went black.

* * *

 **Notes:** Something happened in this chapter that was very important. Something didn't add up right, and I wonder if any of you can figure it out. It'll reveal itself in the future, but for now lets see who has a keen eye. I also haven't watched Allegiant, so I don't know if it will add up. Just so you know.

Feel free to review, and I'll get back to you as soon as possible. Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
